


Rough Day

by BasicallyWhite_Boo



Category: Danti - Fandom, DapperStache - Fandom, Doctor Lovin - Fandom
Genre: Anti has a plan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, Stress Relief, Stressed Bois, thigh fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyWhite_Boo/pseuds/BasicallyWhite_Boo
Summary: The Iplier's had a rough day, so their loves had a way to make it better~
Relationships: Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Dr. Iplier/Dr. Schneeplestein, Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not comfortable, don't read..

Ship(s): Danti, Shneepiplier (Doctor Lovin'), Dapperstache 

Just a normal day over at the Iplier Manor. Schneep, Anti, and Jameson was staying with their boyfriends, who were currently at work. Anti, along with his other ego brothers, received a text from their lovers, claiming that they had a not-so-great day. "Well, ain't zis a coincidence," Henrik claims, the other Septics nodding.   
"Yeah I didn't expect them three to have a bad day at the same time, y'know," Jameson signed. Anti all of a sudden had an idea, a smirk appeared on his face.   
"Boys! I have an idea to help our lovers stress." Then he ran off. JJ and Schneep followed him to Anti and Darks closet. He, apparently, was hiding something in Darks closet. If that's what you're thinking, then you though correct. He was hiding three outfits. Two of the outfits looked the same, with the same parts showing off skin. The other one was MEANT to be Anti's, it was just thigh-highs, but damn would Dark find that sexy. Dark may be a gentleman, but behind closed doors he wouldn't mind seeing Anti in nothing but thigh-highs, considering of how thick his thighs were. The German and the mute immediately became flustered at what they saw.   
"Vhat are ve going to do in zat outfit, Anti?" Asked the German.   
"We are gonna make them feel good" Anti responded, "Now let's put these on and get ready, they are gonna be back in a little bit, so let's hurry!" Anti rushed. He pushed his brothers in the bathroom along himself to explain everything. Also, because Schneep and Jameson don't know how to put on the outfit without one getting stuck on something.  
~Time Skip~   
Later, the older males enter the manor, tired and annoyed from the events that happened today.  
"God, today was a pain in the ass..." Dark groaned.  
The other Ipliers nod, "I'll say, todays patient was not the brightest crayon in the box, nor the nicest," Dr. Iplier complained. The Iplier's complained to each other about their day. Wanting to be with their lovers and only with them. The Iplier brothers were trudging up the stairs, until they heard giggling that kind of sounded like Anti. The brothers looked at each other before following the giggling, leading them to the door.  
Dark knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in, "Anti, baby, are you in there?" Dark called. The answered he received was more giggles, but sounded like that Anti was not alone in there. Dark opened the door to see Anti, Jameson, and Schneep, laying on their stomachs on the king size bed, giggling as they were wearing Anti's outfits.  
Henrik and Jameson's outfit is the same. Black lace thong with thigh-highs that were connected to the thongs by a garter. While Anti was just in nothing, but thigh-highs. "Hey, Darky! I heard you and the boys had a bad day, so I thought we could relax you from your stress that you've had today," Anti said, walking over to him, strutting his hips as he walked. Dark can't help but blush as he saw his lover in nothing, but thigh-highs. JJ and Schneep followed Anti, and pulled their lovers into the room, kissing them. Dark trailed his hands down to Anti's bare ass, squeezing it gently, making Anti gasp into the kiss. German pulled off the Dr.'s lab coat and shirt and gently pushed Dr. Iplier onto the bed, straddling him and grinding against him, drawing a pleasured groan from the doctor.  
"Oh doctah~ You are so tense, let ze nurse do ze vork~" Henrik whispered seductively, disconnecting the garters and removing the thong, slowly.  
"Oh you sexy nurse~," Edward groaned quietly, gripping his hips loosely. Wilford and Jameson are on the same boat but they were up against the wall. Wilford kissed the mute as they were removing each others clothing, not that the mute minded, he actually was enjoying it as he moaned and whimpered. Anti guided Dark to the bed, discarding his jacket and button up shirt, and roaming his hands all over Darks muscles. He gently pushed Dark onto the bed crawling on top of him and rubbed his arms. Dark groaned quietly, feeling Anti's soft, nimble fingers against the rough and scarred skin.  
"Do you like my outfit, baby?" Anti asked, his voice slurring with innocence. Dark nodded, not being able to pronounce any words as the soreness in his arms started to disappear. Anti removed his hands and pecked Darks lips softly. "Boys, you know what to do," Anti announced. Wilford, Dark, and Edward lied on the bed, waiting for what's about to come.   
The Ipliers felt weight on their chest with Anti asking, "Can you eat us out, boys? We don't wanna get hurt on your big boy cocks now, do we?" The doms nodded. "Dark, show them how a real gentleman does it," Anti said. Dark blushed at the Viruses comment. The subs slowly sat on their lovers faces, the older males immediately shoving their toungues into the younger, receiving a squeal from them.  
"Doctah~" Schneep moaned, feeling Edward spread his legs as his tongue went deeper. Their tongues massaging against their lovers insides was sending them pulsating pleasure throughout the subs bodies. Dark grunted as he kneaded Anti's ass, wanting him to get comfortable. Jameson squeaked as the pink haired maniac gripped onto his plush thighs keeping the mute there in his iron grip.  
"O-Okay, I think w-we are good," Anti stuttered. The older males put the subs on their chest giving them a little break from the activity. Anti grabbed Darks hands and placed them on his pudgy thighs, "You know you want to, big boy," Anti giggled. Dark bit his lip and started to massage Antis thighs, making him mewl as Dark squeezed the pudgy area. Anti got rid of Darks pants and boxers, discarding them to the floor with a dull 'thud'. Jameson was already riding Wilfords cock. Moaning and whimpering as Wilford grunted lowly and maybe even growled. The medical couple, however, was making out, Schneep was waiting, like planned. Guess the younger one couldn't wait. Anti lined up Darks cock and sunk down to the hilt. Dark massaged Anti's hips receiving hums of content. They were both startled with the German doctors gasp as he was pounded into.  
"Oh, Edward!~" his accent went thick and a little femine like as he was layed down and being pounded into. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, his hair a mess, and his body jolted harshly with the doctors harsh thrusts. Anti's plan may have not been coordinated like he wanted to, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make Dark feel good and forget about his bad day. Anti started to bounce, moaning softly as Darks thick cock rubbed his insides in all of the right ways. Dark had his head against the pillows, his eyes closed tightly and groaning quietly as Anti kept squeezing his cock rhythmetically. Anti bounced harder on his boyfriend receiving a pleasured growl from his boyfriend. Wilford was thrusting his hips up as his lover came down, a silent scream ripped from the smaller's throat as his insides was being fucked roughly. The smaller constantly squeezing around bigger male's cock as this continued. Dr. Iplier nuzzled his face against Schneeps neck as he continues to roughly fuck his fiance. "E-Edward!~" Schneep cried as Iplier hit his prostate, making him melt against the bed. Schneep wrapped his arms around the older doctors neck and moaned in his ear, as he was getting roughly fucked against the mattress. Anti slid his own hands down his body, trying to put on a show as he was riding on Darks dick. Dark got harder and roughly bucked his hips up.  
"Oh, yes Darky!!~" Anti moaned his prostate was being simulated almost to its limit as heat began to build in his lower abdomen, making Anti whimper. He heard JJ cry out and slumped against Wilford's chest. Must be done. The pink haired maniac went and picked up the smaller and kissed JJ's forehead as he went to their room, not wanting to disturb others on where they went. Schneep was whimpering and whining, indicating that he was also close. Iplier pulled the German doctor into a kiss as they released, making Henrik moan into the kiss. The American doctor pulled out as he mumbled praises to the green haired male he picked up the German and taken to their room to get cleaned up. Anti cried out as he came onto Darks lower chest and on his stomach, slumping against Dark as his insides was still being simulated for a couple of more minutes until thick globs of white seed spurted out of Darks cock, filling Anti to the brim with his come. Anti moaned brokenly in bliss as he was filled. Dark pulled out, gently, and took the younger to their bathroom and to start a bath, gently getting in and started washing each other. Dark giving Anti a back massage from what happened moments ago. "Did I do good, Darky?" Anti asked. He just wanted to make Dark feel good. Dark smiled gently, peppering Anti's face with kisses, making Anti giggle adorably.   
"You've done amazing, pumpkin, thank you for doing that. You had NO idea what had happened today," Dark chuckled.  
"Well can we talk about it after the bath? It feels so comfortable right now," Anti commented. Dark nodded and brought Anti for a kiss.

Let's just say that this wasn't a one-time thing.

Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
